walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ofelia Salazar (Fear)
Ofelia Salazar is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Daniel and Griselda Salazar and former fiancée of William. After the death of her mother and apparent loss of her father, Ofelia becomes much more distant. She ultimately leaves the group after finding the Rosarito Beach Hotel survivors, leading to her eventual alignment with Qaletqa Walker's group, She is a member of the Black Hat Reservation. Description She is described as being born in El Salvador and immigrating to Los Angeles with her parents when she was a baby (Season 3, Episode 4). She is strong, independent, beautiful; professional but fierce, protective of her parents whom she feels are backwards -- no one messes with her mother and father. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Originally born in El Salvador Ofelia immigrated with her parents and was raised from infancy in Los Angeles, California. She was also briefly engaged to a man named William, but lost contact when the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" Ofelia emerges from her room at her home in downtown Los Angeles after Travis Manawa, Chris, and Liza Ortiz are admitted refuge. As Travis excitedly begins asking for a back exit to escape, Ofelia enters the room, confused at what is happening. Her father explains of the riots outside and that Travis and his family asked to ride it out. Ofelia, remaining calm, invites the refugees to rest in the waiting area of the barber shop. "The Dog" Ofelia, along with both her parents (Daniel Salazar and Griselda Salazar) is hiding in her home (which is also her family's barber shop). Travis, Christopher and Liza have been granted refuge at Griselda's initiative and are sharing the premises with them. Ofelia warns the others that the rioters are breaking into another store next his father's. A very few minutes later Christopher notices that the shared wall is becoming hotter. Daniel realizes that there is a fire spreading and leads all six people to flee in a hurry. The store is stormed by rioters, but they manage to leave and witness a violent, confused confrontation among rioters, LAPD police officers (now including the riot squad) and a small number of infected. As they run, Travis, Liza and Christopher are slightly ahead of the Salazars, until Griselda is hit by a falling structure that traps her foot under its weight. Ofelia and the others rescue her immediately and carry Griselda to the cargo space of Travis' pickup truck, where Liza and the Salazars attend to her wound. They attempt to drive Griselda to a hospital, but as they arrive they witness another armed confrontation between police officers and walking infected coming out of the hospital. Daniel realizes that there is little hope of other hospitals being in much better condition and convinces Travis to give the Salazars refuge in Madison's home, claiming to plan to call his cousin to take him next morning. Ofelia apparently keeps by her mother's side in the cargo space of the pickup while Travis, Madison and finally Daniel confront Peter Dawson in his current undead state. Minutes later, Ofelia and her father are helping Liza in tending to Griselda's wound inside Madison's home. Daniel claims that he called his cousin to take them in the morning, and Ofelia seems to be surprised by that, but keeps silent. Later, alone with her parents, Ofelia insists that they should ask to flee along with Travis and Madison, and confronts her father about his claim of having called his cousin despite always having told her that their whole family died in El Salvador. Daniel insists that it is a bad idea to be in someone else's debt, and Griselda asks her to trust her father. Ofelia then leaves the run, visibly frustrated and upset. As the families of Madison and Travis prepare to leave in the morning, Ofelia confronts her father again, to no avail. Daniel promises unconvincingly that he will somehow bring a doctor to treat Griselda. When Ofelia points out that the Clarks and Manawas are good people, Daniel warns her that "good people are the first to die". The whole matter becomes moot as armed troops from the California Army National Guard surround them all and take control of the area, stopping short the flight attempt and imposing curfew. "Not Fade Away" As Moyers makes an announcement, Ofelia asks about medicine access for the curfewed. In reply she is told only that the matter is being looked at. Minutes later she is flirting with soldier Andrew Adams. She later asks for Andrew to intercede for the medicine that her mother need. When she asks again while the two of them are making out during Andrew's patrol duty, Andrew says that he tried and was denied, and that he believes there is stockpiling at work for a later offensive to recover city grounds. As Daniel prepares to accompany Griselda to the army medical facilities outside the curfew area, he asks Madison to promise to look after Ofelia if for any reason they do not return. As Ofelia says her farewells to her parents, Daniel tells her that he can't guess how long he will be away. At the last moment, however, Daniel is denied leave and the soldiers take Nicholas instead. Liza is reluctantly convinced to go with the soldiers as well. "Cobalt" Ofelia helps Daniel in capturing Andrew, being falsely promised that Andrew will not be hurt and that the plan is to trade him for Griselda and possibly Nicholas as well. She later finds out that her father lied and has been torturing Andrew for information and becomes visibly distraught. She reveals what she knows to Travis, who then confronts Madison and Daniel. "The Good Man" Ofelia is first seen having a talk with her father in the Clark household about the situation with Andrew. She says that he lied to her, but Daniel challenges this by stating that he was protecting her. Ofelia is next seen loading the cars ready to go and save Nick, Liza, and her mother Griselda. At the medical facility, Ofelia, Daniel, Madison, and Travis search for Nick. They come across his holding cell, but he isn't there. They continue to search for Nick, until they discover him trapped behind some locked doors, trying to get away from incoming infected. Liza reunites with the group and tries to unlock the doors with her key card. Ofelia tells her to hurry as the infected near Nick and Strand behind the doors. Liza manages to unlock the doors and save them before they head down the stairs into the kitchen, where they are faced with more infected. Liza is being attacked by one of the infected, but Ofelia whacks it away. Ofelia and Liza then work together to finish it off, Ofelia smashing it's head with a wrench, taking her anger out. As the group escape from the mess hall, Ofelia and Daniel stop Liza to find out where Griselda is. Ofelia becomes almost unaccepting when Liza tells them that she passed away. Liza says that everything that could be done was and that she is sorry. Outside, the group come across the remains of deceased patients. Ofelia realizes that her mother's remains are among them and starts crying heavily, her father comforting her. Back at the car park, everyone reunites themselves with each other. Ofelia becomes saddened by this as she didn't have chance to reunite with her mother. She slides down a wall to the floor, utterly depressed. Soon after, an angry Andrew appears with a gun pointing at Ofelia's father. Ofelia tries to talk Andrew out of shooting him, but he instead shoots her, getting revenge on Daniel. Travis beats Andrew up for this. Liza rushes over to tend to her injuries and successfully stabilizes her. Later, Ofelia is seen with her father and Liza taking care of her in the back of the truck as the group drives towards the ocean. When the group arrives at Strand's ocean front home, Daniel takes Ofelia to the couch, where she rests. Some time later, Liza gives advice on how to handle the injures successfully and tells them both that she can get through it. Ofelia gives Liza a warm look. Season 2 "Monster" She's aboard the Abigail when the military begin to bomb Los Angles. Her wound is still open. When she runs into Nick, he suggests she apply ice to her gunshot wound — and also drink lots of vodka. She is also present for Liza's funeral and the dinner afterwards before witnessing the encounter with the destroyed skiff. "We All Fall Down" Strand stays on board with Ofelia and Daniel, who wants to monitor Strand. Daniel checks in with Ofelia. Ofelia says she is starting to understand the world better, which helps her understand him. "It's cruel," she says. "Ouroboros" Ofelia wound is infected and has run out of antibiotics. Daniel forbids her from asking Madison for antibiotics, insisting that families must take care of themselves. "Blood is blood" he claims. "Blood in the Streets" Chris and Ofelia stand watch on deck. A raft with two men and a bleeding pregnant woman approaches the Abigail. Chris wonders if he should kill them but hesitates. The passengers of the raft board the boat without being invited, claiming that the woman is having pregnancy complications. Travis, Daniel and Madison rush upstairs and interrogate the strangers. On the Abigail, Reed threatens to shoot Chris if the group doesn’t produce the key to the boat. Travis and Ofelia explain that Strand had the key but Travis offers to start the boat by hotwiring it. "Captive" Chris walks down the hall with a gun and tells Ofelia that Reed was about to turn. The group finds Reed dead in the cabin with his face blown off. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room and discuss the possibility that Reed didn't but Chris killed him in cold blood. Reed turns and attack her, but nick rescues her. Before they can make a killing blow, Daniel stabs Reed and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. "Sicut Cervus" She hides in the ship and avoids gunfire when negotiations fail between Strand and a Mexican guard. A mortally wounded Luis lies next to two dead officers. Daniel stabs the officers to prevent them from turning. Luis begs Daniel not to stab him and hands Ofelia a medallion with an owl’s face. He asks her to give it to his mother. Daniel flings the medallion into the ocean. Luis whispers to Nick. They find a pile of dead parishioners in front of the church. Daniel grabs a young infected boy and becomes paralyzed by the memory of clutching a young boy by the neck. Ofelia kills the infected boy for Daniel. Ofelia summons Daniel to dinner and finds him sitting on his bed in a daze. Nick accompanies Ofelia to the shrine, where Ofelia prays to her mother. "Shiva" Daniel and Ofelia wake to the sound of a gunshot. Daniel runs outside with Ofelia. Ofelia starts to peel the skin off of her face. Daniel wakes up: It was a nightmare. Daniel finds Ofelia in the chaos. He begins to cry and asks Ofelia if she is okay. She says yes, and that she is worried about her father. He hugs her fiercely. When Daniel is taken away after attacking one of the servants, Ofelia demands to see Daniel, but Celia says he’s too dangerous. After the estate goes up in flames thanks to Daniel, Alicia restrains Ofelia, who is crying for him. “He’s gone,” Alicia says. She flees the compound with her Madison and Strand in a truck. "Los Muertos" Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia drive around Tijuana in search of Nick. Alicia calls the search futile and insists they return to the Abigail. They arrive only to find the Abigail missing, stolen by the Mexican military. Alicia suggests they take refuge at a nearby hotel. Using driftwood, they write a message for Travis and Nick, “Abigail Lost Head North.” In the hotel bar, Alicia and Ofelia leave to search the hotel rooms for supplies. Alicia and Ofelia gather more supplies from a hotel room. Alicia wonders why the man hanged himself. Ofelia guesses he was tired of surviving and predicts they’re not going to make it. Alicia disagrees. Then Alicia takes a shower then suddenly, after she gets out, Ofelia is nowhere to be found. It is revealed later that she abandoned the group and stole the truck Strand mentions. "Pillar of Salt" Ofelia drives to a restaurant. Inside, she kills an infected with a hammer and reminisces from a patio overlooking the ocean. In a flashback, Ofelia dines with her boyfriend, William, at the same oceanside restaurant. William proposes to Ofelia and asks her to move to Santa Fe, where he is about to take a new job. Ofelia hesitates to leave her parents in Los Angeles but agrees to speak with her mother. Ofelia studies a map in her truck. She looks at her rosary beads. In another flashback, Ofelia talks to Griselda about their family. Griselda explains that she and Daniel left El Salvador to shelter Ofelia from the violence and bloodshed and vows to do anything for Ofelia and Daniel. "That is love," she says. Ofelia takes her hand, choosing her family over William. In the present, Ofelia kisses the rosary beads and hangs them on her rearview mirror. She drives toward the U.S. "Wrath" Ofelia drives down a bumpy road until her truck stalls and breaks down. She stops and lifts the hood to check it out. The parts are too hot so she removes her shirt and wraps it around her hand to get a grip of the parts. Suddenly, a walker approaches and she slams the hood on its arm. Using a hammer, she takes down another walker and locks herself in the truck. The window on the driver's side is open though, and another walkers grabs on. She puts it down and gets out to put down a fourth. Ofelia kills several, but when she sees an incoming herd, she flees on foot. Ofelia trudges through the desert and ducks for cover when someone starts shooting at her. A man armed with Assault Rifle discovers her hiding behind a tree. "Welcome to America," he says. She is not seen again for the rest of the season. Season 3 "The Unveiling" Ofelia first appears at Qaletqa's camp, serving Alicia and Jake food, which surprises Alicia. Afterwards, she and Alicia are outside as she apologizes to Alicia for abandoning the group at the Rosarito Beach Hotel. Alicia is aggressive, but she tries to justify why she left. Ofelia tells her she almost died after leaving but Walker found her. She says these people are good people. When Alicia insists they killed the Trimbol family, Ofelia insists that Walker did not carry out any missions at that time. Ultimately, Ofelia follows Jake back to Broke Jaw Ranch, with the knowledge of Alicia being Walker's hostage. However, she is shown to trust him as she tries to reassure Madison that Walker will keep his word. Nick and Ofelia share a stare at one another before Nick heads inside. Ofelia paces around Jeremiah's supply basement. He enters and wants to have a chat with her. She recognizes him from the desert, "I got nothing to say to you," she tells him. Jeremiah tries to explain his side of the story. She asks what he wants and he says he doesn't want to complicate matters with old business, alluding to when he attacked her at the border. She agrees this is fair. Alicia tells Ofelia that she doesn’t have to go back to Walker. Ofelia advises Alicia not stay at Broke Jaw Ranch. "I did you wrong at the hotel. I put your life in danger. Come with me, that's all I can offer," Ofelia said. Alicia turns it down. She says she's sorry for Travis, having heard what happened to him. At Walker's community, Jake is pulled from the truck and beaten. Ofelia watches. Walker emerges and insists Jake broke the parlay. Jake tries to reason with him but Walker cuts his forehead before raising the knife to the back of his head. Ofelia calls him off. Walker promises to finish the job the next time he sees him and for Jake to deliver such a message to his father and more threats. At Broke Jaw's gate, Ofelia is being dropped off by a motorcycle. She is badly beaten. She is question by Madison, Troy, Jake and Jeremiah, who claims that Walker kicked her out for not providing information about Broke Jaw Ranch and he suspected her of helping Alicia escape. Jeremiah orders she be taken out of his office and to the infirmary. When she leaves, Jake takes the blame for Ofelia's situation. Jeremiah suggests putting Ofelia to work within the community. A guard takes her to the infirmary. Madison regrets letting Ofelia return to Walker, given her promise to Ofelia’s father that she would look after Ofelia. Madison tells Ofelia she can stay at the ranch. Ofelia offers to help in the kitchen. Ofelia explains that Alicia was never in trouble and Madison says, "because of me." Later on, Madison and Alicia wake up to the sounds of screams. They run outside. Ofelia lingers behind. They are under attack by the infected. Madison, Nick and Alicia slaughter the Infected in the camp. Nick sees Ofelia standing in the bunkhouse doorway and calls her name. She runs. Nick falls to the ground in pain and realizes that Ofelia is responsible for the illness. Madison chases after Ofelia. "Children of Wrath" In a flashback, taking place between "Wrath" and "The Unveiling", Ofelia walks through the desert alone. She follows a fence with a gallon of water in her hand. She eventually comes to a hole and ventures through it. Steps later, gun shots ring out and force her to hide behind a tree. She readies herself for an attack but Jeremiah stops her with a gun drawn. He takes the gun and welcomes her to America. He brings Ofelia to his truck and interrogates her. She says she is heading to Santa Fe to find her fiance. Jeremiah gives her water and tells her she is free to go. She asks for a ride but he says there is no use for "brown people" on the ranch. She spits at his feet before he leaves. Ofelia journeys through the desert and searches for a way to protect herself from the sun. She imagines Daniel speaking to her, insisting she stay awake. Later, she is found by Walker. She is burnt and dehydrated. He gives her water and helps her onto his horse. She lays on it, covered by his jacket, as he guides the horse to his community on foot. At the Black Hat Motel, Walker rides in with Ofelia. He sees how badly she has been burnt and helps her into a bath tub. Later, he offers her food and introduces himself as Qaletaqa Walker, before turning down a bed for her to sleep in. Back in the present, Madison chases Ofelia as she tries to escape the ranch. She punches and interrogates her for answers. The next day, ranchers load dead bodies onto a truck. Jake and Alicia tend to the sick, which includes Nick. Madison informs everyone that Ofelia poisoned the militia’s coffee. Madison holds Ofelia at gunpoint and forces her to drive to the Black Hat. Ofelia insists that the powder was only supposed to make the militia sick so that Walker’s people could take over the ranch without bloodshed. Madison is disgusted with her and accuses her for abandoning her family, including Nick. Ofelia defends her actions and says "the nation's my family now." Madison brings Ofelia to Walker and demands to know what the poison was. He tells her that the poison was anthrax but says that Nick will survive if he’s strong and healthy enough. He warns that she and her family will die if they don’t leave the ranch. Later, Ofelia approaches Walker in the motel. She explains that she cared about the Clark family. She admonishes him, feeling betrayed by not being told she was sent with anthrax. Walker credits her as a hero. He starts telling a story about the time he saved her with his horse. She was a woman who had faced death and wasn't afraid. He tells her the debt owed for saving her life has been paid. Suddenly, someone calls out about a fire outside. "Minotaur" Ofelia is shown with Walker’s convoy as it approaches the ranch. Jake greets the convoy and shakes Walker’s hand. Ofelia looks on as the ranchers warily look on as Walker waves the convoy through the gate, The Nation has officially come to live at Broke Jaw Ranch. Ofelia enters the basement where Jake leads Walker all of the resources are held. Troy doesn't want her there for what she did, but Walker insists she's a hero, and they're here because of her. Ofelia is later visited by Nick in the adobe. She admits to not feeling particularly guilty about killing ranchers with anthrax. She asks Nick if he feels any guilt for what he’s done. Nick doesn't understand why he should feel guilty at first. "We're not so different, you and I, Nick." she tells him. "The Diviner" Ofelia, Alicia, Jake and Crazy Dog are told by Madison and Walker that they will be gone for a couple of days to secure a backup water supply. In the meantime, they instruct them to enforce water rationing across the ranch. The next day, the community gets water from the well. Ofelia offers Erin a glass of water, but she swats it from her hand. Alicia visits Ofelia and Crazy Dog at the adobe and suggests they devise a system to ensure that no one double-dips from the well. Ofelia asks for proof but Alicia suggests a system. Ofelia insists no one from the Nation went through the water line twice. Ofelia is said she heard the militia is rebuilding but Alicia denies such a statement. Ofelia orders her to control her own people. The next day, chaos follows as people fight over the water. Crazy Dog fires his gun in the air and orders everyone back away from the well. Ofelia is with him. They will take it to make sure everyone gets what they need. Nick stands in his way. Ofelia is ready to take the well, too. Nick, however, draws his gun. Ofelia is shocked. Nick sits on the well with his gun and the Ranch's original residents form beside him in support. Ofelia orders her man to stand down for now. "I'll keep the peace," he said. "Not at all costs. Got that?" The Nation walks away together. In a field, Nick's militia creeps toward Ofelia's house. They have spears and a bow. Klan sees Alicia working with the Nation. Ofelia can see them from inside. She wants to try and talk with them but the men of the Nation says it is time to start shooting. Nick hands over his gun to the man beside him and walks off on his own to his sister. Ofelia and her squad look on before joining them. Alicia shoveling dirt and has now filled a bucket. She hands it off and realizes she is handing it to Nick. Ofelia's group arrives just before the militia does. Nick gives his gun to Blake and joins Alicia. Crazy Dog and Ofelia leave their weapons behind and go outside. Nick, Alicia, Ofelia, Crazy Dog and other ranchers and Nation members all join together to dig. "Brother's Keeper" Ofelia will appear in this episode. "This Land Is Your Land" Ofelia will appear in this episode. "El Matadero" Ofelia will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ofelia has killed: * Choir Boy (Zombified) * Jimmie (Alive) * Joseph (Alive) * At least 12 unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents (Caused and Direct) * Some unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents (Zombified) * Some unnamed Black Hat Reservation Residents (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Daniel Salazar Ofelia has a very loving relationship with her father, though she was hurt deeply to know that he had been lying about his past to her. Their family hails from El Salvador, where Daniel was frequently called upon to participate in military interrogations. She didn't know much about this aspect of his life other than the fact that there was "a man in the chair, and a man with the knife", but her whole life she had been led to believe that her father was the "man in the chair". She came to discover her father's role as the torturer when she witnessed him probing Andrew Adams about the location of their mother. Although she initially feels betrayed and lied to by her father, she eventually reveals to him after the events on Catrina Island that she's understanding the world better now, and thus him also. Daniel tells his daughter however, that this was not the kind of world that he and her mother wanted her to understand. After her father begins having hallucinations of the dead and needs to be contained after lashing out at Celia's home, she shows great concern over his well-being. After later seeing the entire estate consumed by fire, she tearfully breaks down and tries to go back after him, but Alicia tells her that "he's gone". Griselda Salazar Ofelia loved her mother dearly, and spent as much time as she could at her bedside after she became injured during the Los Angeles city riots. She went out of her way to ensure that her mother was comfortable, even starting a romantic relationship with one of the soldiers that occupied their neighborhood in order to have increased access to medicine. After her mother is forcefully taken from their care by the soldiers, she becomes extremely upset that they won't give her family answers. She lures Adams into a trap to be interrogated by her father, so that they can discover her mother's location. She becomes incredibly distraught after learning from Liza at the compound that her mother did not make it, demanding to see the body. Although she doesn't get to see her mother one last time, she later has a flashback of Griselda after she gets separated from the group. Griselda confirms that while they may not have always been honest with her about the world they lived in, they loved Ofelia more than anything else and wanted only to protect her. After returning from the flashback, Ofelia states that she finally gets it as she presses on alone. Liza Ortiz Ofelia and Liza are presumed to be on good terms with each other. When Liza and her family took refuge inside her home, Ofelia seemed to be accepting of this. After Ofelia's mother became injured, Liza took care of her mother, to which Ofelia was grateful for. When Griselda was taken to the medical facility without Ofelia or Daniel, Ofelia was worried but presumably rested easier knowing that Liza was with her. After Ofelia and the others successfully rescue Liza and Nick, Ofelia and Daniel ask Liza on Griselda's whereabouts, but is left hurt when she realizes her mother died. Liza says she is sorry and that everything that could be done was. After Ofelia is shot by Andrew, Liza is quick to help her. She successfully takes control of the wound and gives Daniel advice on how to further control the wound without her around. Liza says that Ofelia can get through it, and Ofelia gives Liza a warm look for taking care of her. Ofelia is absent when Liza dies. Andrew Adams Andrew met Ofelia when the military imposed curfew on El Sereno, and was immediately smitten by her. Their mutual feelings seem to have been genuine, but Ofelia did attempt to have Andrew's help in obtaining medicine for her mother. When Daniel captured Andrew, it was with Ofelia's knowledge and possibly also her help. However, she is misled into believing that Andrew will be kept safe and sound and be traded for Griselda. When she finds out about the torture and mutilation, she is very upset. Andrew seems to blame Ofelia anyway, and shoots her when they meet again since she told him to lower the gun from her father's head. Alicia Clark TBA Madison Clark TBA Nick Clark TBA Travis Manawa TBA Chris Manawa TBA Victor Strand TBA Qaletaqa Walker Qaletaqa saved Ofelia when she was denied help from Jeremiah and passed out in the middle of a desert, scorched and lethally dehydrated. He carried her back to the Reservation on horseback, and offered her generous hospitality that restored her conditions. Later on, he even took her in his tribe, causing Ofelia to be extremely grateful and loyal towards him and the tribe, even going as far as volunteering herself for a covert poisoning mission. Jeremiah Otto TBA Jake Otto TBA Troy Otto TBA Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Sandra Pena. *As a second-generation Hispanic immigrant who is raised and educated in the U.S. (As described in "100"). Ofelia is less fluent in Spanish than English, also caused by the decision of her parents that made her family language education English-centric. Which, even in conversations with her family, she apparently still prefers English. *The name Ofelia is derived from Greek οφελος (ophelos) meaning "help". *The scene in "This Land Is Your Land" when Ofelia and Lee find the walker in the vent, it was intentionally shot to make it look like Ofelia got bit to make the viewer think Ofelia was about to die. Ofelia's scream only added to the tension. She did not get bit and killed the walker successfully. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Religious Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Black Hat Reservation Category:Los Angeles Category:Mexico